


Swapped

by HunterBinx



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: First Kisses, M/M, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, forced to swap partners, sorta slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterBinx/pseuds/HunterBinx
Summary: Captain Fowler decides that Connor and Hank as well as Nines and Gavin are too close. He's forced to separate them.Probably not gonna be the longest book but it's content!
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 22





	1. 1

It was easy to tell that two pairs of detectives were very very close.

Hank and Connor had those looks that they gave each other.

Gavin didn't have half as much banter with anyone else in the force as he did with Nines.

Not to mention the amount of clothes sharing that they did. 

Fowler noticed this and knew he had to do something before one of his superiors did. 

"Fowler wants us in his office," Nines told Gavin when he came in. 

"Uuuuuugh! What does that old bastard want now?" Gavin groaned, getting up.

They walked into Fowler's office and notice Hank and Connor doing the same. 

"Sit down," he told them. 

The four looked at the two chairs in front of the desk and back at the captain. 

They saw that he was not budging so Hank and Gavin sat down, knowing they were in there most and had truly earned the chairs. 

"I'm just gonna cut to the chase," he said, "You're all being reassigned." 

They were all a little confused. 

"To where?" Connor asked. 

"Reed, Connor, you're being moved to the outer station." 

"You could have just said we're all-"

"No, Hank, you and Nines will be partnering up here," Fowler told him.

"I'm not going anywhere! Especially not with him!" Gavin shouted, bolting up and pointing at Connor. 

"No way in hell!" Hank shouted, standing up as well. 

Connor and Nines made eye contact and quickly but gently, in Connor's case, pushed their partners back into the chairs. 

"Captain, this is illogical," Nines started, ready to try to win with reason. 

"It will interrupt the work flow of the whole force," Connor added.

"It's already been considered and you two will be transferred by tomorrow," Fowler said, leaving no more room for argument before kicking them out of his office. 

"What the actual fuck!" Gavin shouted, storming back to his and Nines's desks. 

"Why on earth..." Connor mumbled as he walked back to his and Hank's desks. 

"We can just ignore him," Hank said, sitting in his chair, "There's no way they'd actually split us up." 

"I didn't see any signs of alchohol or drug use as he spoke so he must be serious," Nines said. 

"I've worked here for 10 years, I'm not leaving because the stupid captain thinks its better or something," Gavin said, seething. 

Connor sat on the edge of Hank's desk, putting his hand on top of the Lieutenant's.

"Hank, he was being serious..." he said softly.

"I'm not letting you get taken away from me, Connor." 

"And I don't want to go but we have to unless we want to loose our jobs." 

Hank knew he was right and neither or them could afford to loose their jobs right now. 

With Hank's reputation and very small amount of people hiring androids, they had no choice.

"We'll still see each other at home..." Connor tried. 

"I know."

After a while, some people were sent to check on Connor and Gavin to see if they'd started packing their desks yet. 

Connor had started and wasn't quite done yet and Gavin hadn't put a single thing away. 

When the messenger came up and told him to start packing, Gavin knew that Fowler was dead serious. 

He sighed and started packing up, never stopping his grumbling.

The entire station was shocked.

They were loosing two of their best officers. 

When the day ended and people were starting to leave, Tina ran up to Gavin and hugged him. 

"I'll miss you," she said.

"I'll miss you too, T. Still wanna meet up for drinks on Tuesdays?" Gavin offered. 

"Of course," Tina said. 

When Connor and Hank left, Hank threw an arm around Connor's shoulders. 

"He's doing this for nothing," the older said.

"I know. But we have to deal with it," Connor said, "Besides, I'll probably still see you at some cases." 

"But you'll be partnered with Gavin there and it won't be the same," Hank mumbled.

"Hey, I can still send you messages." 

"I guess." 

Gavin flipped off the building as he exited, carrying one box while Nines helped with the other. 

"Calm down," Nines told him. 

"I'd calm down if I wasn't being switched to the outskirts of town!" Gavin snapped. 

"I understand that you don't want to leave. I don't want you to leave either. This is how the job works though. Fowler was bound to split us up anyways," Nines said. 

"Why though? We work great together, we get along good, and we know each other better than anyone else does!" Gavin exclaimed. 

When they go to Gavin's apartment, Nines helped him with the boxes and petted the cats a little.

"Now I actually have to use my car too!" Gavin groaned.

Usually, Nines and Gavin would walk to work together, meeting up at a café for coffee first. 

That's what Nines knew he'd miss most. Seeing a sleepy Gavin lean on his shoulder and mumbling about not wanting to go into work and how he just wanted to stay sleeping and chill with his cats. That always made Nines want to lean down and kiss him, but he knew he couldn't do that. 

"Plus now I have to partner with your brother!" Gavin whined. 

He and Connor were still not fans of each other. 

"You should get some sleep," Nines said. 

"No," Gavin said. 

"If you don't, you'll be angry for the new station tomorrow."

"I'm already angry at the new station!" 

"Just please try to make a good first impression." 

Gavin sighed and picked up his cat Delilah. 

"Fine." 

Nines just nodded and set Magnus on his shoulders and kissed his cheek before leaving. 

The detective blushed. 

That had never happened before.


	2. 2

Meanwhile, Connor curled up with Sumo, the dog happy to be spoiled with cuddles and pets, while Hank paced, trying to come up with ways to convince the captain not to send Connor away. 

"Hank, we can't change his mind," Connor said calmly. 

"We don't know that!" 

"But we do so come sit down." 

Hank sat down next to Connor, Sumo shifting to he was laying across both of their laps. 

"Geez dog, you're heavy!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the next one is a lot longer lol


	3. 3

The next morning, Hank tried to convince Connor to come to the downtown station with him and try to force Fowler's hand but Connor stood his ground, not wanting to risk their jobs. 

"I'll see you after work," Connor told him. 

Hank sighed, knowing that there was no changing Connor's mind. 

He dropped him off at the station on the other side of town, Connor squeezing Hank's hand before getting out. 

Hank drove off once Connor was out, hoping to grab a bottle of whiskey before getting to work. 

Connor entered the station. 

"Hello, I'm Connor (the android sent by Cyberlife). I've been transferred here from downtown," he said to the receptionist. 

She looked Connor up and down before rolling her eyes and handing him security card for the detective rank and letting him in. 

He brushed it off and continued on into the station, being called into the captain's office immediately. 

"Good, you came early," she said, "You will address me as Captain York." 

"Pleasure to meet you Captain," Connor said. 

"Where is your partner?" 

"Detective Reed has a history of tardiness," Connor said.

"Well he'll have to get over it quickly if he wants to keep his job."

Gavin checked his watch. 

Fasionablely late, as usual. 

'Headed in now' 

He promise Nines he'd text him when he got to the station.

'Good luck. Remember, good first impressions'

Gavin rolled his eyes at Nines's text as he entered.

"Name?" the receptionist asked.

"Gavin Reed," he said, not looking up.

His card was placed in front of him and he was let in. 

He notice Connor in the Captain's office an sighed dramatically, entering as well. 

"About time. You must be Officer Reed," the woman said.

"Detective Reed actually," he said, slipping one hand into his pocket while the other held his phone. 

"This is your only strike of tardiness, Officer." 

Gavin already didn't like this woman. 

"Detective!" Gavin snapped, "Now am we getting a case or what." 

He hated saying we as if he and Connor they were partners. 

"You'll get a case when you clean up your act," the captain said before sending them out to their desks. 

They got lots of stares, Connor getting more than his share of glares. 

There were no androids working as officers, much less detectives, at this precinct, and there were still many anti android slogans still up on walls. 

Gavin put a few things up on his desk and grabbed his mug, getting up to get coffee. 

When he got to the machine, he saw that it was a dollar to even work the machine. 

First he got split up from Nines, then he was forced to move stations, and now he has to pay for coffee at his own work!

He hated the world.

He payed the dollar, added some milk and a little bit of sugar, and headed back to his desk. 

He took a sip of the coffee and quickly figured out that he hadn't put nearly enough sugar in. 

He caught a glimpse of the desk across from him and grimaced at the fact that it wasn't Nines. 

"Look Reed, if we want to get by here and possibly get referred back to the other precinct, we're going to have to cooperate with each other," Connor said. 

"Whatever. First things first. We aren't partners," Gavin said gruffly. 

"Simply colleagues," Connor said, "I am aware. Hank is my partner. Not you." 

"Glad you got the memo." 

After about an hour of settling in, they got their first 'case'. 

"Finally!" Gavin exclaimed. 

Then he noticed that it was simply a case of shoplifting. 

Connor sighed and got into the cameras of the nearby stores and found the person immediately, handing the name and address over too an officer who went to arrest the person. 

Gavin pulled out his phone and started texting Nines.

'This place is so boring. We've had one case and it was fucking shoplifting!' 

It took a minute for Nines to reply. 

'We're swamped here'

At the downtown precinct, there were so many cases that Hank and Nines had to take two at a time each. 

Tina and Chris came over and gladly helped them with a few.

"Getting rid of Connor and Gavin was the worst decision ever," Chris said. 

"Gavin says they're not getting any cases over there," Nines said. 

They worked well into the night, not finishing most of the cases.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll do longer chapters, promise


	4. 4

Connor woke up to his phone ringing loudly. 

He'd been working at the other precinct for about a week now and this had never happened before.

He reached over and picked it up. 

"Hello?" 

"We need you on scene. Now." 

It was the captain. 

"I'm on my way," Connor said, getting up and getting dressed. 

Hank, being the ever light sleeper he is when sober, woke up to the door opening and got up to see what was happening. 

"Connor? What are you doing up?" he asked. 

"I just got called in for a case," Connor said, "I'll be back in a bit."

Gavin had gotten the call earlier and was actually given an address so he was up quickly and knew that Hank usually drove Connor to work or Connor drove Hank. 

He took a sip of his coffee as he pulled up outside of the luitenant's house. 

"Get in, Loser," he called after rolling the window down. 

Connor got in and they headed to the scene. 

It was quite a gory sight. 

Many officers and some civilians were there so Connor made sure to put down some hologram police tape. 

"Finally, a real case," Gavin said, looking around. 

After about two hours and some very rough teamwork, the two pieced together what happened and made a list of suspects. 

They headed back to the station and got the warrant to bring the suspects in. 

They split up to interrogate the suspects, since there were 4 of them. 

At their desks, they reviewed the notes that they had and were ready to go good cop bad cop on a certain suspect until they cracked. 

It didn't take as long as they thought. 

With enough of Gavin's yelling, the person admitted to the crime and was taken to prison. 

"Finally. I have to go feed my cats," Gavin said.

"I'll handle the paperwork," Connor said. 

When Gavin got to his apartment, he fed Magnus and Delilah and showered. 

About an hour later, at the precinct, they were given another case, seeing how fast they did the last one. 

The car rides between the cases were awkward and silent. 

When they got out, they were pretty happy to find police tape already down so they didn't have to round up any civilians.

They headed right to the body. 

Connor looked around and noticed something glint in the corner of his eye. 

It was a dismembered, pearly white android hand. 

He went over to investigate, Gavin noticing as well and following behind him.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: kidnapping, blood

Hank and Nines were happy when they heard about the new scene they had to go to. 

All they could do before was sit at their desks and figure out the crimes that way. 

Nines was running down the case in the car when he noticed an important detail pop up.

"The last detective on scene disappeared and no one knows where they went," he said. 

"Well that would have been good to know," Hank said, pulling up and getting out of the car. 

They entered the scene, noticing lots of blood but no body. 

Nines noticed the shine of thirium on a wall so he went over to it. 

"The bloods still wet," Hank pointed out. 

"I know," Nines said, getting a bit of the thirium on his fingers. 

"God, you aren't gonna taste it are you?" Hank asked. 

"It's called analyzing, Lieutenant," the android said, tasting the blood. 

That's when he froze.

He went over to the blood next and notice one was a deeper red while the other was much lighter and clearly fake. 

He tasted the deeper red and found what he dreaded. 

"What's got you so shaken up?" Hank asked, hoping it wasn't the answer he was thinking.

"This is Gavin's blood and that's Connor's thirium."

-

They looked around, searching for anything. 

Footprint, hair, other blood.

All they found was Gavin's phone.

They quickly notified Fowler and Captain York of this. 

Fowler sent people out to look and see if they could find anything helpful while York just shrugged it off.

Nines starting searching for Connor everywhere. 

Since he was the only RK800 model, his signature had to be somewhere. 

Nines found nothing. 

Hank was searching cameras and asking around, trying not to get aggravated with people but his patience was very thin. 

How in the world were they going to find them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5th chapter today so hopefully this makes up for the short chapters.....


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Kidnapping, someone being unconscious

Gavin woke up to his ears ringing and his vision fuzzy. 

That usually didn't happen...

Then again, most of the time he wasn't tied to a chair either so...

He shook his head a bit, which proved to be a bad idea as black engulfed his vision for a second. 

When he came to again, he noticed Connor slumped over in a chair across the room from him. 

A plate on the back of his neck was open with a few wires sticking out. 

Thirium dripped from a gash on his forehead, probably from when he got his head smashed into the wall. 

Gavin looked down and himself and remembered what happened a bit better. 

They'd both walked over to investigate the hand when the supposed body jumped up and grabbed Gavin from behind. 

Connor had whipped around at Gavin startled shout and gotten his head smashed into the wall. 

Gavin had gotten a chloroform rag shoved into his mouth after that so he didn't know everything.

Anyway, Gavin's arms and side were wrapped in bandages and duck tape and aching. 

They must have done it to make the scene more realistic. 

But why would they want to do that?

As that thought came to mind, a door opened and slammed, probably from behind him. 

"Well well well. About time you woke up detective," a voice rang behind them.

Strong accent, Gavin noticed. 

He couldn't place which one. 

"What do you want," Gavin said calmly. 

"Money that the government owes me. They've taken too much of my money through taxes! They've taken my research! I want it back and you're gonna get it for me. I know you know how to get into the police department and you're going to tell me so I can break in and take what I need." 

"And what would I get in return?" Gavin asked, knowing he wasn't going to tell this person a word. 

"In return, your partner wont die and you'll both be set free." 

"Funny. You say that like he's my partner," Gavin said, gesturing to Connor.

"He is." 

"No he's not. He's my co-worker. Not my partner." 

"So you won't care if he dies?" 

"I won't really but the department will and my partner will so don't kill him." 

"Then give us the information!" 

"No." 

The person groaned, "Why are you being to difficult?!" 

Gavin said nothing but kept a somewhat smug look on his face. 

He wasn't going to say anything else for the rest of this interrogation. 

The person threatened him multiple times until they gave up and left the room only to come in with a camera and a cart. 

They typed in a few things on a laptop, which Gavin assumed was connected to the camera, and put a bag over Gavin's head. 

They turned on the camera and Gavin heard some pacing. 

"Hello everyone watching." 

Gavin assumed they were broadcasting. 

"To any police watching, know I have something of yours."


	7. 7

At first Hank and Nines ignored Tina when she frantically ran over to them. 

"I found Gavin!" she shouted. 

They both turned to her. 

"Where?!" Nines asked. 

She showed them her phone.

On the screen was a live video of a person in a black mask walking slowly around a person tied and ductaped to a chair. 

"I know the person is probably kidnapped but how do you know it's Reed?" Hank asked. 

Tina pointed at the watch on Gavin's wrist. 

"I gave him that watch for Christmas two years ago. It stopped working at that exact time last year," Tina said. 

"Someone track this live!" Nines called.

People were on it immediately. 

"To any police watching, know I have something of yours," the person said.

They pulled the burlap bag from Gavin's head, showing his bloody nose, cut lip, and cut forehead. 

"Wow, big dramatic reveal. It's not like you put that bag on my head like 30 seconds ago," Gavin said sarcastically. 

Tina and Nines would have laughed had the situation not been so dark. 

"It's encrypted. We can't track it," an officer called over. 

"Bullshit, track it now!" 

They pulled up the live on the tv, Nines looking closer at the scene. 

"A warehouse of some sort," he said. 

People got to checking security cameras around all the warehouses around the city. 

"Now, you'll do what I want if you want your detective back. And your android if you want it," the person said.

It switched to a different camera, showing a view of Connor that didn't give away the location. 

"He'll be okay. It's not critical damage," Nines told Hank, who had growled, "It's truly a simple fix." 

"If I don't get 100 million dollars by 5 O'clock today, I will shoot your officer," the person said, holding up a gun to Gavin's head, "And your android." 

Gavin seemed unaffected by this. 

"For every hour, I will be using one of my darling tools on your friends."

The person gestured to a cart of knifes, tasers, and even a crowbar.

"That leaves you 3 hours to get what I want. Get it now." 

With that, the signal cut out. 

"Tell me you got a location out of that," Fowler, who had entered the room a few minutes prior, said. 

"Warehouse with no windows and a concrete floor. Florescent LED lights as well," Nines said, "Apparently the signal was encrypted so we could not get an exact location. I'm still trying to see if I can somehow track Connor." 

Tina gasped and pulled out her phone again. 

"What is it Officer Chen?" Fowler asked. 

"I thought you said earlier that they were jamming all signals! Not that Connors wasn't working!" she exclaimed, "I put a tracker in the watch that I gave Gavin last Christmas because he's like a lost cat sometimes."

She handed Nines the phone. 

"I want that back when you're done."


	8. 8

Gavin waited until he knew that the broadcast was off just in case he failed miserably and made a fool of himself. 

You see, the kidnapper had made the mistake of leaving his legs free. 

The detective let the kidnapper turn their back before sweeping a foot out and tripping them. 

He stood up and let himself fall hard backwards onto the kidnapper, the chair breaking as the person dove out of the way.

Despite being very dizzy at the sudden standing up, Gavin faught the kidnapper, using the pieces of wooden chair still stuck to his forearms as shields. 

With a few good, hard hits to the head, the masked person was knocked unconscious.

Gavin steadied himself on a wall and tore off the rest of the chair from his person. 

"Idiots," he muttered, going over to Connor and getting him untied. 

He threw the limp android over his shoulder and made his way down a hall out the building. 

There was some loud banging on the door ahead that made Gavin's ears ring more. 

When the door was broken down, he was glad to see Nines at the head of the pack of police. 

"About time," Gavin said. 

The officers were all very surprised to see him. 

"How did you..." Tina started.

"The asshole didn't know how to tie someone up properly," Gavin said quickly, not wanting to explain more than he had to. 

Nines did a quick scan of Gavin, assessing his injuries and going over to him quickly. 

Hank took Connor from him and the injured detective, grabbed onto his partner for support as his legs gave out, ears ringing loudly and throwing his balance out the window. 

Nines leaned over Hank's shoulder and reconnected the cut wires in Connor's neck, handing him some electrical tape to secure them. 

He then turned his attention to Gavin, who looked somewhat like he was about to faint but was too stubborn to give in.

"You've lost a lost of blood and you've got a bad concussion," the android told him, "Lean on me. It's time to get out of here." 

A few officers went deeper into the ware house and found the kidnapper missing. They must have escaped while the others were focused on their injured. 

Nines picked up Gavin, who leaned on him, and took him out to an ambulance that was waiting. 

He was quickly rushed to the hospital, keeping physical contact with Nines the entire time. 

"Sir, he's going to need stitches," a doctor told Nines. 

"And? You act like that's something I haven't seen before." 

"Sir, he's going to need stitches," a doctor told Nines. 

"And? You act like that's something I haven't seen before." 

So, Nines was allowed to stay with Gavin through out all of the stitches and the heavy medication for his concussion.

When Gavin came to from his drug induced haze, Nines still sat at his bedside, holding his hand.

"Hey tincan," he rasped. 

Nines looked over and smiled at him a little. 

"How are you feeling?" 

"Like I was wacked over the heard with a baseball bat and had duck tape ripped off my arms," Gavin said. 

"Want more pain meds?" Nines offered. 

"No. I want coffee," Gavin admitted. 

"You can't have any yet." 

"Uuuuuugh!" 

The door to the hospital room opened and in walked Hank and Connor. 

Connor seemed completely unharmed, which Gavin found kinda unnerving but did his best to brush off. 

"Well look who back in the real world," Hank commented. 

"Ha ha ha," Gavin said, trying to sit up but feeling the world start spinning so letting Nines ease him back down. 

"Stay down." 

"I know I know." 

"Sorry I wasn't much help back there," Connor said. 

"Whatever," Gavin said, waving a hand. 

From outside the room, probably down the hall, there was a shrill scream from a child, probably visiting a parent in the hospital.

"Geez," Hank said, looking at the door. 

The highness of the pitch caused Gavin's ears to ring again. 

His grip on Nines's hand tightened as his his vision doubled and faded out a bit.

He closed his eyes tightly and blinked a few times to try to get it to go away. 

When the ringing died down and his vision fully came back, he saw Nines sitting on the edge of the bed instead on in the chair and leaning over him slightly.

When his hearing came back a moment later, he heard him calling his name softly and asking if he was alright. 

"Yeah, I'm good," Gavin said, "Everything just went out of wack for a second." 

"Out of wack?" Nines asked.

"Yeah, ringing got really loud, kinda staticky even and everything doubled and went dark." 

"That's probably a side affect of the concussion," Nines said. 

"Mhm." 

A doctor entered the room after a minute of silence. 

"Well Mr. Reed-" she started. 

"Detective," Gavin intervened. 

"Detective Reed," she corrected, "You should be alright to go home with your boyfriend."

Connor covered his mouth to keep from laughing. 

"Nonononono, we aren't dating," Gavin said in a rush. 

"I will be taking him home though," Nines said. 

"Alright," the doctor said, asking Nines to sign off on a few things.


End file.
